


Prattcest 2: The Family Jewels

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Prattcest, Selfcest - Fandom, Twincest - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Arguing, Dom/sub, Domination/submission, Emotional Passion, Fighting, Fingering, Hardcore, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW, Police, Selfcest, Taboo, Twincest, Uniforms, cop, hairy men, rough, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: When news of their passionate, forbidden incestuous act spreads throughout the criminal underworld, both Jason and David are put at risk when they're blackmailed. Hopefully the two twin brother's have the strength and commitment to see this through without caving into demands. To make matters worse, tensions have emerged between the two men since their sinful encounter ...





	Prattcest 2: The Family Jewels

“So, if you were a hypothetical drug dealer, where would you hide 4 pounds of cocaine?” questioned David Rogers as he scanned the dingy, small but surprisingly well-furnished studio apartment; his tired brown eyes scanning the dirty walls and numerous cracks in the floorboards for the twelfth time. He wasn’t sure if the alleged drugs were even present in the dwelling, but its not like he had any other leads at the moment. “Did you check the ceiling vents? That’s where I would hide my dope,” responded Jason Rogers with a small bored yawn, looking upwards and sighing in disappointment as he realised there weren’t any said vents to search. Not that he had the energy for that type of rigorous labour anyway.

It had been an entire month since Jason and David had ‘physically connected’ while on duty, both men now either too anxious or too embarrassed to bring up the taboo topic; the twins instead focussing on their police cases and avoiding the subject altogether. It was a shame, as the siblings could easily feel the sexual and amorous chemistry that exuded between them, a rooms atmosphere morphing from drab and dreary to warm and seductive just from their dual presence. David was especially affected by the lack of communication surrounding the topic, hoping to a higher power that he hadn’t driven a permanent wedge between himself and his brother. He might not have instigated the kiss, but he was the first to confess his true feelings, which unfortunately put most of the ‘blame’ on his wide shoulders.

“Well, I think you’ll just have to question the suspect again; he’s obviously lying to us about his ‘so-called’ stash,” declared Jason with a loud exhale, closing his empty flip-pad and storing it on his police belt. The drug dealer’s room had become a frustratingly difficult level of I-Spy and Jason was finally sick of playing. “Perfect, you get to that and I’ll stay here,” resounded David with a grunt as he got onto his knees, using his torch to shine light under the expensive TV cabinet. Jason sighed loudly and looked away from his older brother splayed out suggestively on the floor, eyeing the man’s thick and bubble-like ass through his peripheral vision in small and regretful glances. “Look, there’s nothing here David, lets not waste our time,” irritably exasperated Jason, pissed that once again, his older brother tossed his professional opinion into the gutter. 

“You seem very sure of that,” asserted David with an unforeseen cold and venomous bite, getting back onto his feet and turning to face his disrespectful sibling. Jason was a bit surprised at the sudden change but stubbornly held his ground, using his previous thoughts of being dismissed to fuel his rightful anger. “There’s nothing here David, we’ve spent the last 3 hours turning this place upside down. Do you have anything to show for it?” defended Jason, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms, “Why does my professional conclusion mean so little to you?” David broke off eye contact, his chest heaving as he controlled his frustration; telling himself that, as the eldest, he would have to control the situation … delicately. 

“Because you’re sloppy, lazy and don’t give a rats ass about anything,” quipped David with deadly precision, “So forgive me if I don’t exactly trust you or your neglectful judgement.” Jason began to tear up ever so slightly though did his best to contain his emotions, his brother once again knowing exactly where to stab his blade. “You’re keeping something from me too, don’t think I haven’t noticed,” continued David in his icy and austere demeanour, his brown eyes unblinking as he seemingly scanned Jason’s very soul for a weakness. The accusation proved to be too much for Jason to handle, his hands balling into fists as he leaned against the doorway.

“Fuck you David, you incestuous freak!” cursed Jason spitefully as he punched his older twin in the shoulder; the other man recoiling to the floor as the surprisingly powerful and robust swipe knocked him off balance. “All you ever do is toy with me, I’m a human being too! I’m done protecting you, we’re through!” finished Jason before he stormed off, leaving David on the dusty floor of the suspects house; his thumping footsteps echoing off the building’s wooden corridor. David was a little in shock, never in his life expecting his own flesh and blood to strike him down. Sure they’ve had their arguments and fights throughout their 31 years of life but this was … different. Something’s wrong thought David as he got back up, rubbing his undoubtedly bruised shoulder and wincing as the pain spread throughout his muscular arm. 

-

Exiting the apartment, David gleaned the empty sidewalk to see if Jason was still moping around, as he often did when he was upset. Unfortunately for David and his pangs of guilt, the other man was nowhere to be found; most likely stomping off to Harpo’s Chesterfield, a sports bar that the two brothers often frequented together. Sighing as he finally consummated the mean-spirited impact of his earlier accusation, David cradled his head in his hand; angry at himself for using his own insecurity as a battering ram, against Jason of all people. I need a drink thought Rogers to himself, walking over to his police-issued Ford Explorer and getting inside. As he knew Jason was most likely at their usual drinking hole, David inputted a new bar just outside of town into his GPS, eager to wash away the day’s problems with a few glasses of bourbon.

“The Island bar,” narrated David as he pulled into the rocky, stone-strewn parking lot, the neon signs plastered around its entrance flashing colourful beams of patterned light into his vehicle, illuminating the darkness of the nighttime sky. It seemed empty enough which was a breath of fresh air for the tired man, not sure if he was in the mood to break up another drunken bar brawl. Sure, most people would usually behave when he or his brother was in their immediate presence, but you always get the outliers eager to win fifty bucks in a dare. The man thought about changing, but unless this was a strip-bar that welcomed nothing but underwear and a pair of boots, his work uniform would have to cut it.

Entering the well illuminated and surprisingly clean establishment, David immediately took a seat on the first leather bar stool he crossed, quickly ordering himself a few rounds of Jack Daniels, sliding a crumpled hundred dollar bill to the tattooed and mildly bruised bartender. As he drank in silence by himself, the slightly tipsy man began to formulate an action plan of sorts; thoughts of Jason and what he would do next plaguing his mind. Though he always had Jason’s best interests at heart, there was definitely a lot more he could do to show that. I wonder what he meant by protecting me pondered David to himself as he downed his third drink, pouring himself another glass from the half-empty bottle in front of him.

David’s drinking session was interrupted when he was joined by another man, the blonde, skinny individual cloaked in a dark red hoodie and baggy jeans. Though he was a little confused as to why someone would sit directly next to a cop, his confusion was suddenly alleviated when he felt a cold, metal gun press against his back. “So Jason, you finally decided to show up; I hope you have a little something for me,” gloated the snake-like man, his dilated pupils, hoarse voice and flushed skin pointing to obvious signs of moderate cocaine usage. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” played along David casually, analysing his surroundings carefully and thinking of how to get out of the current predicament. His thought process was interrupted as the gun pressed harder into his spine, David doing his best to maintain his domineering composure.

“Need I remind you that if you don’t hand over my stash, I’ll tell everyone in Missouri that not only are you and your twin gay, but you enjoy screwing one another like barnyard mice,” threatened the slimy weasel, smiling gleefully through damaged teeth as he saw David’s eyes widen in dismay. “How do you know …” began the shocked man before his ‘drinking partner’ began howling with laughter, the gun from behind pressing even harder into his back. “Oh wait, you’re the other one aren’t you? Oh fuck me, I knew you looked a little bulkier,” hollered the erratic man, his nose red and swollen from a recent top-up. “You you won’t believe what Jason has done to dig you out of your perverted, sick mess,” explained the drugged stranger while wiping the tears from his eyes, signalling the large man standing behind David to back off, but not before disarming the confused and angry cop; Rogers scowling as his gun, taser and baton were unhooked from his belt.

-

“How did you find out about what we did? Not even Jason and I discuss what happened,” asked David curiously, stalling for time and hoping that the bartender noticed the looming dilemma unfolding in her bar. “Do you know a Mr. Joey Kellog?” inquired the sleazy cocaine dealer, his unpleasant and filthy stench filling David’s nostrils. The police officer shook his head, the number of people he’s put away easily in the hundreds at this point in his career. “Well, Joey remembers you and Jason very well, says he saw the two of you really giving it to one another while he was handcuffed to a radiator,” continued the elated individual, enjoying his power trip. A vivid memory resurfaced and David bit his lip, remembering the man that sparked the whole event in the first place; his balls pinging with a very dull pain as a token of the recollection.

“That’s just one man’s word against ours, you think people are going to trust a trespassing drug dealer over two cops,” countered David smugly, a little angry if Jason caved in at such a meagre and empty threat. The other individual got visibly annoyed, his emotional spectrum clearly tampered by the mood swings he was undoubtedly suffering. David knew that if the man became unhinged, he would get the chance to overpower him. “We live in Missouri and I have a huge network at my disposal,” boasted the man, his shouts beginning to get the bartender’s cautious attention. “Words exchanged a hundred times over is more than enough to plant the seed of doubt and wonder. It wouldn’t take long before people make their own assumptions about what the two of you do!” spat the drug-dealer through corroded teeth, his stagnant breath leaving much to be desired.

“Well then do it. If you think that’s enough to scare me then by all means, preach your gospel and see if I give a fuck,” concluded David with a satisfying grin, feeling immense pleasure deep down as the man finally lost his cool. “Fuck you, you’re nothing like your stupid brother!” screeched the furious man, standing up from the bar in a fit of frustration. Seeing his chance, David grabbed hold of the drug dealer and tackled him down to the ground, the man smashing his face against the tiled floor as he was pulled down. “Shoot him you dumb idiot!” screamed the hooded man through chipped and bloodied teeth to his accomplice, the other man fumbling as he attempted to pull the gun from his pocket. David didn’t have enough time to get back onto his feet and instinctively reached for his own gun, screaming internally as he realised he was unarmed and defenceless.

“Hands up!” shouted Jason’s ever familiar voice, his police-issued handgun pointed directly at the two drug dealers; a look of serious fury coating his face. “Well if it isn’t the brother-fucker himself, come to fill in on your side of the bargain?” chortled the red hooded man, believing for some reason that he was still in control of the situation. “Yea I am actually, turns out we found 4 pounds of cocaine in your car,” quipped Jason with a small smile, pointing his head towards the dingy and damaged car in the parking lot; another officer already searching the trunk with his canine companion. The man holding the gun at David switched between the two targets, unsure of what he was supposed to do. A look of panic crossed his face as he saw the flashing red and blue police-lights flood through the door of the bar. “Shoot them!” ordered the downed figure, a small pool of blood forming around his mouth as his toothless gums bled.

Without waiting for any more warning signs, Jason immediately fired his pistol at the armed man, the bullet travelling straight into the panicking man’s leg. With a painful cry the man toppled onto the ground, clutching his reddening pants with both hands, the guns and other equipment he was holding falling from his grasp. Jason knew that the chief would probably grill him for not getting shot first before firing his gun but from the looks of the relieved bartender and the fact that David was uninjured; he had a good feeling that he’d be ok. Immediately Jason made his way to his puffing brother, handcuffing the drug dealer quickly.

“You alright? I honestly didn’t expect you to get involved in my mess,” apologised Jason shamefully, crouching down to better communicate with his twin brother. David nodded, still slightly disturbed by how easily he could’ve been injured or killed; his heart beating erratically as it relived the moment. Without hesitating, David leaned in and kissed Jason tenderly on the cheek, grateful that his brother had his back. Jason smiled and raised himself back up, making his way to the parking lot, eager to pass on the baton to the other officer, his fatigue and tiredness finally sinking in.

-

“So, how are you feeling David?” asked Jason to his brother as they sat in their living room; both men heading straight home after the drug incident and sleeping without a word said between them. It was now the afternoon and light poured into the duo’s shared apartment, its clean floors and rustic brickwork bringing a sense of familiarity and tranquility to the two men. “I’m … good, though we need to have a talk,” spoke the older brother softly, actively trying to keep a level head and not escalate things any further with his younger sibling.

Jason braced himself but nodded gingerly, holding his hands in his lap as he sunk into the leather chair. “Well, I’ll start at the beginning I guess,” began Jason solemnly, his brother’s piercing stare making him feel slightly uncomfortable as per usual. “About a week ago I was approached by the guy in the red hoodie who outright said that he knew about what … we did,” explained Jason, stopping when David held his hand up. “I know that part, the guy knows the other guy who saw us, yea,” interrupted Jason, “I want to know about the cocaine.”

“Well, the apartment we were searching yesterday belonged to one of the major dealers in the red hooded guy’s network; he told me to sneak the drugs back to him or he’ll tell EVERYONE about what happened,” conceded Jason, looking down as David began to frown. “Why would you believe such an empty and vague bluff? This isn’t high school, people don’t give a shit about other people’s business,” countered David quickly, keeping his tone and pitch to a meandering neutral to avoid escalating things. “How am I supposed to know he was bluffing? It’s not like he was making things up. Plus, its stupid of you to think that people will NOT gossip and gloat about GAY INCEST … in MISSOURI,” defended Jason irritably, a little surprised that David seemingly categorised their taboo twincest in the same category of gossip as someone having dinner with their boss.

“You broke the law Jason, imagine how people would view you if you went from a cop to an accomplice to cocaine smuggling,” quipped David indignantly, “How would mom deal with that.” Jason looked down in what appeared to be shame but later revealed to be fury, his hands once again balling into fists. “And how would people view us knowing that we had sex with one another! How do you think mom would react to that!” shouted Jason from his side of the room, visibly shaking as he let loose again. “All you ever do is put me down, call me selfish and useless; I was protecting you as well!” continued Jason, his eyes watering once again as his emotions rose to the surface.

“Explain to me why you don’t take this as seriously as I do,” sobbed Jason as his brother remained speechless, “How can you not see that what we did was wrong.” David looked away and stared at the curtained window; though it was obvious that Jason’s distress was finally cutting and corroding through his stoic and composed stature. “Because it doesn’t feel wrong,” simply confided David after a minute of silence, his voice breaking for the first time since their mother’s funeral. The shared commonality was too much for Jason, his face scrunching up as he unconditionally choked on his salty tears.

Knowing that this was all his fault, David made his way to his grief-stricken twin; wanting nothing more than to stop the man from suffering over his mistakes. Taking a seat on the leather couch, David reached over to the side and cradled Jason in his muscular arms, squeezing tightly to let his sibling know that he was finally there for him on his side for once. Jason reluctantly allowed the embrace, burying his face in David’s chest and allowing the ‘storm’ to blow over. It was always terrible when the two fought but David knew that this was the one that would shape their immediate futures; thoughts of Jason packing up and leaving forever haunting his mind as he held his twin, his brother, his … everything.

The two hugged one another on the couch for hours on end, both men silent as the grave as they connected. Jason had stopped crying but was adamant about leaving his brother’s grasp, always feeling safe when his older sibling was there for him. The embrace brought back unpleasant memories for both twins as it harkened back to their early teenage-hood when their father would come home drunk; screaming obscenities and hurling furniture at not only them but their mother as well. They would often hide from their father’s fury in their closet or under their bunk bed; comforting one another as the world around them was thrown in disarray and chaos.

Blinking quickly to shake the unwanted recollection from his short-term memory, Jason looked up from his comfortable position, looking up at the man who had always protected him. David eventually noticed the eyes locked on him and turned to look downwards, still holding the man in his arms. “Do you remember our promise,” reminded Jason quietly, deep down knowing that David was reliving the exact same memories that he was moments ago. David nodded gingerly, brushing Jason’s brown hair slowly and with care with his free hand, nervous and scared that Jason would declare an end to their earlier pact.

-

“Well, it seems there’s no going back, we’ve already signed our contract to hell,” whispered Jason, craning his neck upwards; the distance between the two police officers slowly closing. “I thought that things would go back to normal if we never talked about it. But look how that turned out,” continued the younger twin, his body pressing into David’s erotically as he shifted his weight. David said nothing and kept his eyes focussed on his brothers, knowing that this was Jason’s revelation to make. “We promised to stick together,” repeated Jason with a hazy and low murmur, “and I don’t intend to break that promise.”

With that said, Jason leaned into his older brother and kissed him passionately on the lips, David closing his eyes as his earlier fears melted away. The world was whole once again and David wasn’t going to screw things up this time. The kiss slowly escalated as the younger twin yearned for more, Jason mewling softly as his tongue slipped into his brother’s awaiting mouth; David tightening his arms around his brother’s body. The connected duo sunk further into the leather couch as their weights became affixed to one another, Jason now resting completely on his brother’s frame. Small moans escaped both men as their pants-covered crotches began to rub against one another, Jason humping his groin into David’s; to both of their delights.

“I want to taste your cock,” groaned David as he broke off their continuous kiss, his hairy chest heaving deeply as it effectively carried Jason on top of it as well. “Not going to refuse that,” agreed Jason with a sexy purr, rolling off his brother and onto the wooden floor. Undoing his black belt and pulling down his matted jeans, his 7″ member flopped out; slick and wet with pre-cum. Jason could see David’s mouth hit the floor and felt his ears heating up in both confidence and embarrassment, removing his white tank top to better immerse himself in the situation. “You’re so fucking hot,” complimented the older police officer breathlessly from the leather couch, touching his own bulging crotch through his pants as his eyes scanned his brother’s body. “Isn’t that a bit narcissistic?” joked Jason lightly as he began to put on a little show for his older brother, flexing his arms and stretching his legs to emphasise his impressive features.

“I always did love your slender and more flexible frame,” chimed David as he pinched his nipples, breathing erratically as his heart rate increased along with his carnal urges. “Thanks,” replied Jason with a hefty slap to his hairy ass, gyrating his hips back and forward and swinging his fully erect cock in David’s face. “You mentioned something about a blowjob?” notified Jason as his penis throbbed, the veins along its length pulsating. David assented with a nod and slid off the couch and onto his pants-covered knees, rubbing his younger brother’s legs and thighs with his calloused hands. The interaction was sweet but primal as Jason was touched and massaged thoroughly; the sight and feel of David lusting after him only fuelling his hardening boner. He’d had a lot of sex with men in his past but it was always a ‘pump and go’ situation. It was different and … nice even, to be worshipped and attended to instead of used and discarded like a piece of meat. 

“I love every inch of your sexy body,” purred David as his hands squeezed Jason’s ass and lower back, Jason’s blood-filled organ draped across his face. David could smell his brother’s masculine odour from his balls and pubic hair, finding it similar to his own musk; the narcissistic expression of self-love doing wonders for his lustful intentions. “This is a good look for you, my dick covering your entire face,” prattled Jason as he admired the lewd sight beneath him, globules of pre-cum spilling into his brother’s brown hair. David responded by sticking his tongue out and allowing its soaked and textured surface to slather his twin sibling’s balls; Jason shuddering as the warm sensation sent tingles up and down his spine. With a consistent rhythm, the older police officer lapped his tongue back and forth, bringing it back every so often to taste and savour his brother’s sweat. Jason leaned back and held his hands on his hips as his undercarriage was eagerly relished, moaning softly as his testicles were surrounded and squeezed in a soft grip of warmth and wetness.

David continued to lick and suck on his brother’s gonads, paying back Jason for the similar service the younger brother performed the last time they consummated their relationship. It was extremely erotic to literally feel his brother’s sack droop and sag in his hot and eager mouth after a few minutes of ball-licking; David cradling the sensitive orbs in his cheek as his tongue lapped at his perineum. Technically it was like sucking his own sack as they had the incredibly similar DNA; the naughty and depraved way of thinking keeping David’s own 7″ erection filled and pulsing in his pants. Jason was groaning loudly, his cock squeezing out pre-cum like a tap as his older twin reveled in the sexual action; David’s forehead now dripping with the salty fluid. 

Having enough fun with his appetiser, David quickly switched to the main course, manoeuvring his head backwards and carefully filling his mouth with his brother’s fluttering cock. The salty taste was overpowering as David wrapped his chapped lips around Jason’s member, his tongue immediately bathed in a jar’s worth of pre-cum. “Ohh … wow,” remarked Jason lovingly as his tender organ was promptly engulfed, his muscled legs shaking mildly from the powerful feeling emerging from his encased junk. David looked up at his brother and half-closed his eyes in pleasure as he began to submerge himself deeper and deeper, using his right hand to pump Jason’s 7″ shaft as he sucked him off. David made sure to gag and sputter as loudly as he could, becoming the whore for his brother that he always dreamed of becoming.

“Goddamn, and I thought I was good,” groaned the younger twin as his entire shaft was eventually slathered and marinated in his brother’s hot saliva; David bobbing his maw up and down the throbbing, veiny cock as if his mouth were a compact fuck toy. Looking down, Jason maintained eye contact with his twin sibling as his impressive length was deep-throated; the slight watering of David’s eyes as he pushed himself into his hairy crotch only furthering their sexual connection to one another. “You look so slutty,” whispered Jason as his brother increased his speed and tempo; the loud and sultry slurping sounds emanating from his wet dick feeding his brewing climax.

“I’m gonna … CUM!” boomed Jason as his hairy balls contracted, sending his salty and viscous load through his pulsating cock and into his brother’s awaiting throat. David immediately spluttered as the overwhelming liquid flooded his penis-filled mouth, swallowing most but not all. The excess dribbled out of the gaps in his lips, his beard dripping with a small splatter of warm semen. Jason removed his organ from his brother’s ravenous grasp and breathed deeply, his back and feet dripping with perspiration from the profound and well-overdue ejaculation. Dropping slowly to his knees to meet David’s lustful gaze, Jason caressed his brother lovingly with his lips; the two men panting into one another, their beards and mouths splotched with shared cum. “I taste pretty great,” joked Jason in-between smooches, licking his brother’s lips to get a better sense of his own flavour. David laughed haughtily, enjoying the moment he got to share with Jason. After the past month, it was nice for them to be bonding … even if said ‘bonding’ was over blowjobs and not a cup of coffee. 

-

“So are we all good? I think what just happened was more than enough to spell out the picture but one can never be too thorough,” requested David kindly, wiping the wet mixture from his mouth with his arm. “Yea, It was idiotic and naive of me to try and push you away when you didn’t do anything wrong,” responded Jason bashfully, leaning in and kissing his brother on the forehead to show his appreciation. “You’re the only one who’s ever given a damn about me. I don’t know why it took me so long to see that,” continued Jason amicably, his hands intertwining with one another as he spoke. “I was too harsh though, it’s not right that I criticised you for everything that I perceived as wrong,” interjected David honestly, his nipples visible through his sweat-stained tank top. Jason nodded, grateful that things were looking up … though there was still one last question on his mind.

“Earlier, you said that you didn’t think that what we do is wrong. Why is that?” asked Jason yearningly, desperate for an answer that would hopefully put an end to his own doubts and guilt for feeling what he felt. David nodded and closed his eyes, thinking of a way to deliver his thoughts properly and fluidly. He knew that Jason needed guidance and he was more than willing to offer the thoughts that justified his own judgement. “The truth is, I know that my feelings for you are wrong, corrupted and impure … but I don’t care. You’re the only person in my life worth protecting, and after what we’ve been through, I’m sure you understand why our brotherly bond has been upgraded to what it is in this moment. I’m not suggesting that we try and preach to society or whoever to get them to understand. I love you, body and soul and I simply don’t care who says otherwise.” It was incredibly heartfelt for Jason to hear those words, memories of their shared childhood rushing back into his fore-mind as he listened. Though he still wished for a simple and single remedy, David’s explanation made enough sense for him to roll along with it. He knew that they could never be a traditional pairing, but in that moment, all that mattered was that he and his brother could be together.

“Well, enough gooey stuff, I’ve been dying to fuck that huge ass of yours,” admitted Jason assuredly, hoping to redirect the tension-filled energy of the room to something he was a little more accustomed to. David chuckled cordially, content and happy that the Jason he had known his entire life was still right by his side. “About time, I was worried you were going to cry again,” egged the older brother with a wide grin, laughing as his sibling playfully slapped his arm. “You’re dying for a taste of my ass first though right?” hinted David as he got onto his feet, pulling his pants and underwear down to the floor, presenting his pristine and hairy bubble-butt proudly. Jason wolf whistled as his vision was filled with the lewd image of his twin sibling’s juicy ass, his mouth already salivating. Posing like a horny and experienced stripper, the older twin began to shake and bounce his money-maker in front of Jason’s face, the younger man hypnotised by the immense mounds jiggling only inches away. His flaccid cock immediately jumped back to full hardness and the overwhelming, insatiable hunger within him fired up once more.

“God, this is how I want to die,” declared Jason naughtily before leaning forward and sinking his mouth into his brother’s rear, using his hands and fingers to part the muscular yet fatty tissue and gain entry. With his tongue like a battle-axe, Jason swung the wet weapon from left to right in rapid succession, lapping the tainted area with a lustful barbarity. “Oh … jesus,” moaned David whorishly as he bent forwards and rested his hands on his thighs, the sounds of Jason munching away at his puckered hole playing like music to his ears. The duo hadn’t had any sexual contact since their initial bonding session so the enthusiasm exhibited by both men was long overdue; both men sweating like pigs as they continued with their debauchery.

“You like it when I make-out with your tight hole?” queried Jason rhetorically as he pressed his lips against his brother’s hairy entrance, smooching the wrinkled, nerve-covered area with a lascivious and intense force. “Oh yea, rim me Jason,” carped David foxily as he felt his twins warmth spread throughout his unused backside; his 7″ length oozing as the incesteous rimjob continued. Extending his tongue outwards and holding it as rigid as he could like a spear, Jason began to prod the fleshy opening in quick jabs, eager to penetrate his brother’s private honeypot. David relaxed his shoulders and let his eyes roll back into his skull as he was vigorously eaten out, quivering as he felt his sphincter muscle gradually widen. 

“I think you’re ready for a pounding,” quipped Jason wickedly as he admired his sloppy handiwork, squeezing and slapping his brother’s asscheeks and letting the spittle drench the sensitive area. David resounded with a fervent growl, desiring nothing more in the world than to feel Jason’s length fucking him wide open. Making their way over to the leather couch, David carefully mounted the furniture doggystyle, pushing his rimmed bubble-butt outwards. “And to think, I’ve missed so many years of … this,” commented Jason regretfully, taking in the incredibly intimate sight of his brother presenting his hindquarters, begging to be used and abused. David gave a small grunt of approval before spreading one of his cheeks apart with his hand, exposing his wet, pink hole to his identical twin.

-

The younger police officer wasted no time and quickly positioned himself behind his brother’s rear on the couch, angling his hips and crotch to allow maximum penetration. Tapping his cock against his brother’s spread asshole, Jason teased his older brother with a series of weak prods; pressing his spongy tip against the entrance. “Please just make love to me Jason, I want to feel connected to you once more,” pleaded David with a low whisper, burying his head in the couch’s leather cushions in anticipation. Jason responded with a small ‘aww’ before committing to his role, pushing his veiny shaft into his brother’s body.

“Ohhh … yea,” moaned David obscenely as he felt his brother’s penis gradually bury itself into his lubricated tunnel, biting his lip as crests of both pain and pleasure rippled through his nervous system. He could feel his sphincter muscle stretch in all directions as it accommodated the large and thick package, a small squishy sound emanating from the area as the cock glided against the saliva-coated tissue. “How can an ass like yours be so tight,” expressed Jason faintly as his length was thoroughly squeezed and milked, holding onto his brother’s rear to keep himself level. David responded by purposefully tightening his hairy entrance, smirking gleefully as Jason shouted audibly in both surprise and bliss.

With a consistent and scheduled rhythm, it wasn’t long before Jason had sunk his entire length into his brother’s body, breathing deeply as he felt David’s hot and damp insides wrap around his erection. Staying still, the two men appreciated the simple moment, David groaning lowly as he felt his younger brother’s cock twitch and throb inside him. “You ready?” inquired Jason thoughtfully, the dark and vigorous desire inside him slowly building up to a ravenous crescendo. David resounded with a small “Fuck me Jason,” biting the couch cushion in anticipation of what was about to unfold.

Unleashing his innermost sexual appetite, Jason quickly removed his 7″ from his brother’s ass and rapidly shoved the entire length back inside fully, grinning sadistically as David screamed in pleasure. He repeated the process several times, keeping his frame steady by holding onto David’s sweat shoulder; his hips thrusting in and out powerfully without tiring. “Ram me Jason!” shouted David erotically as he felt his asshole gape wide open inbetween insertions, the torrent of sensations travelling around his ass and groin sending him to another state of mind.

It wasn’t long before the younger police officer has established a routine of sorts, his pelvis bucking back and forth without rest; his penis travelling deeper and deeper into his older brother. David could feel his guts getting churned and rearranged from within, his tongue stuck out whorishly as his prostate was jabbed and rubbed relentlessly. Jason was sweating profusely but his stamina refused to give up, the sounds of their rough and fast pounding filled the entire apartment. “God I fucking love you!” growled the younger twin through grit teeth as his cock cruised in and out of the reddening asshole, his hefty and dangling balls slapping against his brother’s rear as he penetrated the eager bottom.

David’s mind began to falter and his vision started to blur as the unrelenting power continuously swirled his insides, his eyes rolled back as his swollen prostate was massaged. His leaking cock was gliding against the leather couch as he was fucked into it, already ejaculating at least once from the pleasurable torment. It was incredibly that Jason had as much energy and endurance as he did, David’s body put to the test as he was used like an outlet. Jason started to feel his orgasm rising as his shaft was milked and crushed by his brother’s canal, the blazing and drizzled medium edging him as far as his natural limit. He could already smell David’s seed from his position, prideful that he was able to bring his brother to orgasm with his penis alone.

-

As his energy reserves finally began to dwindle, Jason tapped his brother’s shoulder and gestured via hand movements what he wanted to do. David, as groggy as he was from the intense, unfaltering tsunami of indulgence, nodded ever so slightly, stretching his arms and legs as if learning how to use them for the first time. “Ok … I’m gonna … cum!” shouted a breathless and tired Jason as he pumped his cock in and out of his brother’s entrance; David immediately flipping over from his doggystyle position. “AHH FUCK,” bellowed Jason primally as his organ exploded in ecstasy, thick spurts of semen shooting out of the quivering member and onto David’s chest, stomach and face. David opened his mouth sluttily and managed to catch a small spurt of his brother’s love nectar, licking his lips tiredly as he felt Jason’s hot semen on his skin.

Jason collapsed onto the couch as his balls emptied their payload, his entire body sweltering in glistening sweat as his oxygen debt finally came knocking. David was equally exhausted, his chest and pubic hair covered in both his and his brother’s cumshot; the strong smell of musk and semen filling his nostrils. Repositioning himself, the two recreated their earlier couch embrace although the position were swapped around, both men heaving as their lungs attempted to resupply their bodies with oxygen and energy.

“That was … incredible. I didn’t even know i came,” whispered David as he rested on his younger twins frame, their wet skin mixing and gliding against one another as they embraced post-coitus. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” breathed Jason heavily as he carried his brother’s weight, the heat from their shared hug warming up the air around them. David chuckled and wrapped his arm around his identical sibling’s stomach, resting his head on the man’s somewhat hairy chest. “I love you Jason, I want to be with you forever,” effused David tiredly, enjoying the benevolent moment as their feelings spelled out before them. “Deal, can’t let an ass like yours escape my grasp,” cheekily replied Jason, kissing his older brother’s forehead. 

The two men laughed and eventually fell asleep on one another, cradling the other in a deep and earnest bond; both relieved that their relationship had taken a step forward and not a step backwards.


End file.
